Three Simple Words
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Three simple words were all both men needed to utter to one another. Yet, it came so hard to them when love had stabbed them both in the back before. All that's left is to see who will say them first. Rated M for language, and sexual scenes. YAOI CONTENT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HinaOto
1. Chapter 1

**Three Simple Words**

The shrill beating of the heart rate monitor had begun to slow to almost nothing. Hinata clasped Yui's hands in his tightly, tears threatening to pour out as her breaths came out in low rasps. He reached over and brought his hand down to touch her face, stirring her from her slumber.

"H-Hinata?"

"Yes it's me," he replied with a warm smile. Her faint smile destroyed a part of Hinata inside, a knot forming in his throat. The seed of doubt and worry sown in his gut. Otonashi stood in the doorway, giving the two sometime, scribbling some notes down on the clipboard from his observations of the patient's current condition.

Hinata craned his head slightly spotting the doctor in the doorway. He rose from his seat following him outside, closing the door behind him.

"Is she going to make it," he asked, the known answer already destroying him from the inside out slowly.

"Perhaps," replied Otonashi, "It'll be a miracle, but with her resolve she might pull through. I haven't seen anything like this before in any of my studies or elsewhere, my colleagues know little about her condition."

"Then figure something out!" said Hinata, his voice rising, "You're the doctor here."

Otonashi visibly flinched on the inside, brushing his bangs out of his face without a word. "I'm trying everything I can I'll give her another dose of morphine to ease the pain, she might pull through though. She's a strong girl."

**Five Days Later**

Not strong enough. Yui passed away two days later, Hinata lost and confused, shouting unanswered questions at the walls of his home.

Hinata sat on the couch, staring at the barren coffee table before him, his eyes an empty shell of the happiness and joy that used to be there. He seemed only distant and unapproachable now, filled to the very brim with grief.

A knock resounded through the foyer to him. Hinata ignored it waiting for the person to leave. Another minute passed, and a knock greeted him once again.

Another minute, two, maybe three before another knock, "Hinata open up I know you're in there!" barked a muffled voice from behind the front door.

Hinata got to his feet, trudging towards the front door, his shirt wrinkled and buttoned sideways. He unlatched the door, and swung it open angrily, "What do you want doctor?" he asked impatiently.

"I stopped by to check up on you," replied Otonashi, scratching the back of his head, "I brought you some coffee."

"Do you do this for all of your patients?" asked Hinata in disbelief, taking the cup of hazel liquid from him eagerly.

"No, but Yui was one of my favorites and I know this must be hard on you. It was for me when my little sister passed away."

"You lost someone too?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"Yes," replied Otonashi flatly, his eyes recalling the past behind closed doors, "She's the very reason I decided to become a doctor."

Hinata said nothing taking another sip of coffee. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat on the couch next to him.

"N-No," he stammered slightly, "I have to be off. My wife is expecting me home soon; maybe we can resume our chat sometime soon."

"Sure," said Hinata with a shrug of his shoulders.

"How about over coffee sometime at the Black Koi Brewhouse?" asked Otonashi, "Tomorrow morning closer to noon, I have some time off then."

Hinata nodded, "Sounds good."

Otonashi fumbled for the keys in his coat's pocket, struggling to slip the key into the lock. He pushed against the door forcing it open after a moment and ducked inside. He slipped out of his coat and hung it near the door.

He peeked into the kitchen finding it empty, the dishes still in the sink. With a frown, he set off through the rest of the house looking for any sign of his wife. He nudged open the bedroom door slowly with his knuckles, "Honey?" he called out worried.

Only silence greeted him. A piece of paper lying on the bed caught his attention. Otonashi crossed the room, snatching it up hearing something clatter to the floor. He stopped down to pick it up and set his eyes on a wedding ring encrusted with diamond.

His heart stopped for a moment and he braced himself his eyes skimming through the neatly written text:

_Yuzuru, I have gone to the States to follow my dreams. I applied for a job in New York and received the acceptance letter today in the mail. This is something I have to do…_

_Know that I will always love you but I decided this was the only way. There's no way you could tear yourself away from your work, and I wouldn't want you too. Every day you save lives, I just need something to give me some fulfillment._

_I hope you will understand some day._

_**-Kanade**_

Otonashi tossed aside the note angrily.

"She's gone," he gasped slamming his fist into the wall, "H-How could she run off like this. Without as much as a word to my face?!"

He snatched his wedding band off of his ring finger and hurled it at the front door down the hall, chipping it slightly. He covered his face with his hands and slumped against the wall, sliding to the floor awkwardly.

A few stray tears spilled out from in between his fingers.

**The Next Day, Black Koi Brewhouse, 11:30 A.M.**

Hinata sat alone outside at a table for two, a half-filled cup of coffee in front of him. Otonashi appeared with a cup in his hand taking a seat, "Sorry I'm late had to perform an operation on a patient unexpectedly."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "How are you."

"Fine," replied Otonashi after a moment struggling to find the right words.

"Seems like you're the one that needs some help doctor," laughed Hinata noticing the missing band, "Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing really to talk about. She just got up and left I suppose, only left a stupid note behind," scoffed Otonashi taking another sip.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Otonashi curiously.

"Better than usual," confirmed Hinata.

"Good."

"The funeral is in a few days," said Hinata suddenly his eyes distant.

"I'll be there," replied Otonashi patting him on the shoulder, "Duty calls," he replied snatching up his coffee as his pager buzzed.

Hinata watched the red-haired man's form retreat down the bustling city street towards the massive hospital dominating the cityscape ahead.

Otonashi weaved through the crowd of people his mind set on Hinata, _"Where do I know him from? He seems so familiar, but I just can't place it."_

His thoughts continued to distract him for the rest of the day.

**Two Days Later**

Hinata kneeled before the grave silently. Not a word uttered. Otonashi stood behind, him his scarf billowing in the autumn breeze.

"Yui," called out Hinata quietly, "What am I going to do without you?" he asked, his question lost in the wind. His words hit Otonashi like a ton of bricks. _I hate seeing him like this._

"Doctor," said Hinata suddenly, "Do you have something to say to her?" he asked.

"More like a gift," replied Otonashi warmly, his hand dropped inside of his jacket and plucked a tattered baseball from inside of it.

"What's that?" asked Hinata curiously, his breath catching for a moment.

"She told me it was the baseball you threw through her window all those years ago and that it is how you met. She kept it with her until the end," said Otonashi, breaking off his voice hoarse. He set the baseball before the beautifully carved gravestone and set it in the nest of flowers wreathed in front of it.

Hinata looked up at him his eyes wide. He sprung to his feet, wrapping his arms around Otonashi's neck clinging to him like a child, sobbing into his shoulder. Otonashi placed a hand on his back comfortingly.

"Doctor…"

"Please call me Yuzuru."

"Yuzuru, thank you…for everything, I know you tried so hard to save her and I appreciate that and I'm sorry for yelling at you a few days ago," said Hinata, his tears beginning to slow.

"It is fine; sometimes you just have to vent your feelings. I just happened to be your outlet."

"It was wrong of me though," replied Hinata regaining most of his composure taking a step away from the young doctor.

Otonashi dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "Let's get you home," he said, walking with Hinata to his car.

The drive was a quiet one, all the way to Hinata's driveway.

"Would you like to come inside for a quick drink?" asked Hinata.

"Why not?" said Otonashi after a moment against his better judgment.

He followed Hinata inside closing the door behind him, Hinata disappearing into the kitchen returning with a few bottles of sake.

He handed one to Otonashi and collapsed on the couch with a sigh, his eyes skimming over all of the photos of Yui on the mantle with him in some.

A few bottles of sake later, and Otonashi decided to finally take the next one from Hinata before he could down another.

"You're going to give yourself alcohol poisoning at this rate," said Otonashi.

"O-Otonashi," giggled Hinata, "Come 'ere."

Otonashi came closer, "I have something to tell you."

"Well what is it?"

Otonashi jumped forward as Hinata slouched face first towards the coffee table toppling over. He caught Hinata and helped him back up, "Thanks," he murmured staring into Otonashi's eyes weirdly.

"What?" asked Yuzuru after a moment.

Otonashi stepped back surprised, as Hinata pressed him against the wall. His lips pressing against his firmly, sending heat flowing through every fiber of his being.

He surprised himself again as he began to kiss him back.

**A/N: Well another new story for the readers! I personally loved writing this chapter. Sorry if it seems depressing or a little angsty, but don't worry the story won't be like this for long (that much).**

**Anyway, a warm shout out to: . Who challenged me to write an Angel Beats fanfiction, which after falling in love with the anime, came up with a one shot, which I scratched for this. Don't worry lemons will follow in later chapters, bear with me fan girls and boys.**

**Review, follow, favorite, and PM with feedback and/or questions and suggestions. Drop by a challenge, I'll try to complete any challenge as long as there's a way to do research on a pair of unfamiliar characters.**

**More to come soon with this story, I really like where this is going, bye now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Simple Words**

**The Kiss**

This feeling of warmth coursed through every fiber of Otonashi's being. No kiss had ever made him feel this way, not even the brief ones he'd shared with Kanade had made him feel this way.

Hinata's hands began to roam up his white-button up shirt, his lips returning to Yuzuru's in a fiery embrace. "Hinata," whispered Otonashi as he broke the kiss softly. His eyes meeting the blue-haired man's in a different light, "You're drunk."

"I know," giggled Hinata, his lips sucking sweetly at his neck playfully.

Otonashi gently pushed him away, "I can't take advantage of you like this. You won't remember a thing by the time the morning comes."

"B-But I want this," protested Hinata, placing Otonashi's hand on his chest.

"Do you really?" asked Otonashi searching his eyes for a sign of something deeper.

"Yes," said Hinata quietly, his arms wrapping around Otonashi in a gentle embrace, "I don't want to rush you into anything though."

"So… does this mean we're together now?" asked Otonashi, his voice nearly cracking due to his nervousness.

"I guess so," exclaimed Hinata happily, "I still haven't taken you on a proper date though."

"What makes you think you'll be taking me anywhere and not the other way around?" asked Otonashi raising an eyebrow.

"The fan girls have spoken Otonashi. The polls have shown that the fans prefer you as the uke in this relationship," he said pulling out a huge chart from nowhere.

Otonashi scowled at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"No clue," said Hinata sucking on his inner cheek thoughtfully, "Weird…"

Hinata started to sway for a moment and Otonashi caught him before he hit the floor helping him towards his bedroom. Hinata haphazardly shed his clothes on the way there and collapsed onto his queen-sized bed with an elated sigh, garbed only in his boxers, he eased them down slightly to show off a little more skin and the little blue happy trail threatening to climb to his navel.

"Paint me like one of your French girls," he said with his best seductive voice. Otonashi closed the door behind him abruptly, "Good night Hinata…"

"W-Wait!" he spluttered, "It was a joke…"

Hinata fumbled with the doorknob, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you spend the night here? I know you don't want to be alone right now," he murmured into Otonashi's ear sweetly.

Otonashi let go of the doorknob letting him out into the cold night and followed Hinata into his bedroom, feeling Hinata's gaze rake up his nearly naked body as he undressed on the other side of the room.

"Quit staring," whined Otonashi.

"What _ever _are you talking about?" said Hinata innocently.

Otonashi slid into bed beside him, letting out a sigh. "This is different…I've never shared a bed with another man before."

"Neither have I," said Hinata, pulling Otonashi close to his chest.

Otonashi felt all of Hinata's warmth flow into him and began to drift into a dreamless sleep for once. No longer plagued by the memories with Kanade that had been haunting him every night since she left.

Otonashi stirred feeling the warmth of the morning sun starting to pour through the shut blinds. He snatched up his phone checking the time; "SHIT!" he swore leaping up out of bed.

"What?!" asked Hinata with a grunt, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm late for work."

"It's Saturday morning Yuzuru," said Hinata staring at the flustered boy, "Come back to bed."

Otonashi complied, a wave of embarrassment tinting his cheeks a slight pink. "Don't worry about it," said Hinata guessing at his expression, "I used to do that all the time. Still do actually…"

Hinata stared at the ceiling, "Well I'm hungry so I'm going to make you some breakfast, you get some more rest doctor," he said sticking his tongue out with the last word playfully.

Otonashi washed the subtle, sway of his hips leave the room and head for the kitchen. A small yearning in his heart wanting Hinata to come back to bed. _Why do I feel like this? I've never felt this way about anything before…_

The scent of pancakes and bacon washed woke Otonashi from another half hour of sleep. He rubbed his eyes groggily, trying to make out his surroundings. Nearly forgetting where he was for a moment.

_American food? Never pegged him to be the chef-type…_

Otonashi slowly walked out into the main room of the condo drifting towards the kitchen with only his button-up shirt on.

"Hungry?" asked Hinata setting a plate down in front of one of the stools at the breakfast bar carefully. Otonashi picked up a piece of the crispy strip of pork curiously, unsure of how to eat it. Nervously he took a bite, flavor shooting through his mouth. He wolfed down several more pieces his eyes falling on the pancakes.

A strange, sweet syrup coated the fluffy cakes and he plucked them into his mouth one by one.

"Guess you were hungry," teased Hinata with a smirk finishing his own plate.

"A little," replied Otonashi, "And it was really good…"

"Really? Well I've had a lot of practice," he said with a slight grimace.

Otonashi placed a hand comfortingly on top of Hinata's, "We can make it through this together."

Hinata nodded slowly his eyes still lost in the past. "We can never truly outrun the past though Yuzuru. Eventually it will catch back up."

"We'll just have try then," murmured Yuzuru comfortingly.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Hinata suddenly. Otonashi replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders, one side of his shirt starting to glide down his shoulder from the movement.

"I said I would take you on a date," reminded Hinata quietly.

"I intend to collect on that promise."

"Good," replied Hinata with a smirk, "Because I know what we're going to do."

"What?" asked Otonashi curiously, setting his phone aside.

"It's a surprise," said Hinata with a devious grin, setting the dishes in the sink to soak.

He sauntered past Otonashi, his hips swaying seductively. Otonashi couldn't help but stare at the way his boxers met his athletic frame, fairly toned abs a prominent feature on his torso.

"Care to join me?" asked Hinata hopefully.

Otonashi raised an eyebrow polishing down a glass of orange juice. "In the shower…" finished Hinata.

"Fine," sighed Otonashi, drowned out by Hinata's squeal of happiness.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears as Hinata cranked the shower on as he entered the bedroom. Otonashi fingered the waistband of his boxers letting them fall to the cool tile, chilling the bottom of his feet, tufts of steam already filling the small master bathroom.

Hinata's hands were already lathering soap all over his body. Otonashi felt a little warmth travel to his nether regions and glanced away embarrassed. Hinata glanced over his shoulder and handed the soap to Otonashi, watching him clean himself quietly out of the corner of his eye.

Otonashi leaned forward closer to Hinata in the tiny shower trying to share the water pouring down on them both. Hinata let Otonashi slid past him letting out a sharp gasp as their hardening members slid against one another.

Otonashi wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck letting his tongue roam into the blue-haired boy's mouth. Hinata thrust forward grinding his member against Otonashi's earning a low moan from Yuzuru.

Otonashi's hand curled around Hinata's member the two pumping each other slowly, a dull rhythm set between the two. Hinata let out a moan as he felt himself coming close, his breathing more erratic.

Otonashi let out a low whine as he felt a surge of pleasure fill him and he let out a few spurts of his warm seed onto Hinata's hand and navel.

Hinata came at the sight of Otonashi's climax and a few spurts of his own seed splattered against Otonashi's chest. "That was amazing," said Hinata still panting.

"It feels so different with someone else doing it for you," exclaimed Hinata.

"You're a virgin?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"Yeah…" said Otonashi suddenly self-conscious.

"Oh no need to worry in that department; I am too Yuzuru," he replied with a gentle laugh.

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up again…you can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like since you don't have any here," continued Hinata, "Then I have somewhere to show you."

Otonashi followed Hinata through the park curiously as they approached the thick wall of hedges. _He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be able to fit through that…_

Hinata beckoned towards a small opening in the sweet-smelling shrubs and they found themselves alone in a clearing. Otonashi's eyes fell on the table-like log in the middle of the patch of grass. Two chairs set around them, with a tablecloth draped over the stump with a picnic basket as the centerpiece.

"You did all of this?" asked Otonashi in awe, watching Hinata's shirt glide up his back as he bent over to light the candles.

"Of course," said Hinata cocking his head slightly, "I wanted our first date to be special for you."

He set plates on the tablecloth gently and produced two glasses and a bottle of champagne from inside the basket, pouring a generous amount in each glass.

Hinata lifted is glass, his eyes twinkling beneath the moonlight overhead, "To us."

"To us," repeated Otonashi taking a sip.

**A/N: Felt like that was a good place to stop. More of their delightful date to come in the next chapter. I realize that this didn't exactly have a sex scene so I'm sorry to disappoint but I hope a few handjobs are enough to tide the yaoi cravers over for a little.**

**I think I might end the next chapter with a "present" if you know what I mean but I'm not sure yet.**

**Again, sorry for the late update. School has started and is sucking out my fanfiction time :/**

**Anywho, review, follow, favorite, spread the word to all Angel Beats fans. Tell your friends, bff, your llama, your grandmother, well maybe not grandma, about the fanfic.**


End file.
